1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data conversion method for providing efficient conversion between data of different unit lengths, a method for obtaining waveform information from a square wave using the same, and a method for generating the square wave from the waveform information using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Hitherto, there is a demand for an efficient method for performing conversion between data with different data formats, for the main purpose of data compression. The conventional data conversion methods for accomplishing the object are different from one another in view of their specific conversion schemes in accordance with their application areas. The present invention discloses a method for performing efficient data conversion between different formats in case where their unit lengths are different from one another, i.e. when one is 16 bit long while the other is 8 bit long.
In addition, there is heretofore a demand for a method for generating digital waveform information from input signals and conversely generating an original waveform of the signals from the waveform information of digital data, for the main purpose of information storage and reuse. Thus, the present invention specifically discloses methods for obtaining waveform information and generating a square wave, which allow data compression efficiency to be improved by employing the aforementioned data conversion method when generating the digital waveform information from the square wave input signals and generating the original square wave signals from the waveform information of the digital data.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a data conversion method for providing efficient data conversion between data of different unit lengths, a method for obtaining waveform information from a square wave using the data conversion method, and a method of generating the square wave from the waveform information using the data conversion method.